


А потом мы пили чай

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent goes on, Dining, Drugs, M/M, Mummy and Mummies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Семейная традиция Холмсов в хорошие и плохие времена.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	А потом мы пили чай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then We Had Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291835) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



В прошлом году тоже шёл снег;  
Я слепил снеговика, но мой брат  
Свалил его, а потом мы пили чай.

«Детство, Рождество, Уэльс» − Дилан Томас(1)

***

Шерлок одевался с ещё большей тщательностью, чем обычно, хотя и стал бы отрицать этот факт до последнего вздоха.

− Знаешь, ты мог бы пойти со мной, − сказал он, всё ещё пытаясь решить, стоит ли расстегнуть вторую пуговицу на своей тёмно-зелёной рубашке «Гривз и Хоукс». − Он посмотрел на отражение Джона в зеркале.

Джон всё ещё лежал, растянувшись среди спутанных простыней, одетый только в боксеры и потрёпанную футболку с надписью RAMC. Они могли бы ещё поваляться в постели. Джон усмехнулся. 

− И вмешаться в ваш ежегодный рождественский обед с братом? И не надейся.

Шерлок нахмурился, борясь с искушением забраться обратно в постель. 

− Ты ужасный сосед.

Джон только рассмеялся.

Шерлок застегнул вторую пуговицу, зная, что Майкрофт не одобрит.

***

Конечно, изначально это была мамина идея.

Майкрофт приехал домой из Итона на рождественские каникулы, и она настояла на том, чтобы рассказать ему, как сильно Шерлок по нему скучал. Нет нужды говорить, что Майкрофт отнёсся к этому скептически, но он хотел, чтобы Мамуля им гордилась, поэтому согласился провести день со своим младшим братом.

Они сели в поезд и поехали на Кингс-Кросс. Майкрофт обнаружил, что это совсем другое путешествие, когда находишься в компании семилетнего мальчика, переполненного энергией и очень большим количеством вопросов. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы эти вопросы переросли в громкие и отвратительные расспросы о личной жизни других пассажиров первого класса.

_Почему её волосы такого ужасного цвета? Не слишком ли рано для виски? От кольца в носу тот не болит?_

Наконец Майкрофт купил мальчику лимонад и булочку, зная, что сахар был ошибкой, но ему нужно было заткнуть ему рот.

Это продолжалось минут пять, а потом Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел. 

− А что мы будем делать в Лондоне? − спросил он, слизывая глазурь с верхней губы.

− Я дам тебе выбор, − с чувством сказал Майкрофт. − Британский музей или Музей естественной истории. − Он наклонился вперёд. − Мумии или динозавры?

Шерлок серьёзно обдумал этот вопрос (судя по тому, как он прикусил нижнюю губу), прежде чем объявить:

− Мумии.

Город был готов к праздникам, обычная лондонская суета умножалась на десять. Падал снег, витрины магазинов дразнили и соблазняли, а уличные музыканты развлекали толпу с трудом узнаваемыми рождественскими песнями. Добраться до Британского музея было большим облегчением, хотя внутри было обычное скопление туристов и групп школьников.

Они поднялись прямо на второй этаж. Майкрофт позволил Шерлоку взять инициативу в свои руки, и они три часа бродили по галереям. Наконец Майкрофт оттащил его, опасаясь, что они опоздают на обед. 

− Я принёс тебе галстук, − сказал он, когда они подошли к тротуару.

− Нет, спасибо, − сказал Шерлок, ухмыляясь, когда ему удалось привлечь внимание проезжавшего мимо чёрного кэба. − Я перестал носить галстуки.

Майкрофт фыркнул.

Их первый рождественский обед в «Симпсоне» прошёл хорошо. Шерлок болтал о мумиях, кремневых ножах и о том, как он хочет провести «судебную экспертизу» мумии Артемидора Младшего. 

− Сомневаюсь, что музей это одобрит, − сказал Майкрофт, пряча улыбку.

Он наслаждался собой.

С тех пор обед с Шерлоком на Рождество стал традицией.

***

Майкрофт стоял на тротуаре перед университетом и ждал.

Верил, что его брат успеет приехать как раз вовремя. Прошло три минуты до того, как они заказали столик, когда он наконец увидел Шерлока, шагающего к нему, по крайней мере, прилично одетого в чёрный костюм и васильковую рубашку. Без галстука, конечно. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и у Шерлока явно произошёл скачок роста. Сейчас ему шестнадцать, он, конечно, очень скучает в Итоне и, по словам мамы, _милый мальчик, но совершенно невозможный_.

Майкрофт всё ещё наслаждался супом из корнуэльских моллюсков, а Шерлок с подозрением ковырялся в своём дважды испечённом суфле из чеддера, когда понял, что Мамуля была совершенно права, по крайней мере, насчёт «совершенно невозможной» части. А вот милая часть полностью ускользнула от него.

Правда, сам Майкрофт тоже часто скучал в Итоне, в основном из-за тупости других учеников, но ему удавалось находить способы компенсировать это. А Шерлоку, похоже, нет. Если только... 

− Ты действительно взорвал химическую лабораторию? − спросил Майкрофт.

Шерлок только вздохнул, когда официант принёс Майкрофту пастуший пирог, а ему рыбу с жареной картошкой.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь, явно ожидая ответа.

Шерлок взмахнул рукой, словно отмахиваясь от назойливого насекомого. 

− Ничего не взорвалось. В худшем случае это был очень незначительный пожар.

Впервые в жизни Майкрофт Холмс подумал, что же будет потом с Шерлоком. Как он вообще найдёт себе место в этом мире? Это была тревожная мысль, и он решил обсудить её с Мамулей и Папулей до того, как вернётся на работу в Лондон после каникул.

***

На самом деле он не был уверен, что Шерлок вообще появится на их обычном обеде. Правда, Мамуля отнеслась к этой идее довольно оптимистично. Она, однако, в то же время предложила ему выбрать место для обеда с ним с осторожностью. В конце концов Майкрофт решил вообще избегать публичных мест и просто пригласил Шерлока в свою новую квартиру. Это был не тот дом, к которому он стремился, пока ещё нет, но квартира находилась в очень престижном здании в Мейфэре. Он заказал еду в «Симпсоне» и дал экономке выходной.

Теперь Майкрофт стоял у окна, глядя вниз на Олбемарл-стрит, почти тридцать минут, прежде чем увидел смутно знакомую фигуру, идущую к зданию. Та шла неуверенно, а Шерлок обычно не колебался; он больше походил на быка, ворвавшегося в посудную лавку, хотя и элегантного. В этот день его брат явно был слишком худым, а куртка, которую тот носил, была недостаточно тёплой для декабрьской погоды. Ему нужно было хорошее пальто.

Последовала короткая пауза, прежде чем Майкрофт услышал поднимающийся лифт; швейцар был заранее готов немедленно впустить неподходящего гостя.

Несмотря на то, что он стоял прямо там, Майкрофт подождал, пока не раздался тихий стук в дверь, прежде чем открыть её.

Шерлок явно сделал над собой усилие. Рубашка была чистой, хотя и сильно помятой, а на джинсах, казалось, не было заметных пятен. Его длинные волосы были ещё немного влажными, недавно вымытыми.

Когда его взгляд достиг лица Шерлока, их глаза встретились. Майкрофт мог сказать, что его брат не был под кайфом. В данный момент. 

− Входи, − сказал он. − Обед ждёт.

Шерлок только кивнул и шагнул внутрь.

***

Майкрофт был озадачен и раздражён тем, что потеет в канун Рождества.

В Рио было жарко.

Он стоял у воды, наблюдая, как ёлка в Лагуа медленно движется по воде.

− Самая большая плавающая рождественская елка в мире, − сказал рыжеволосый незнакомец, скользнувший рядом с ним, как призрак.

Что казалось печально уместным.

− Впечатляющее достижение, − сухо ответил Майкрофт.

Последовала пауза.

− Ты проделал очень долгий путь, чтобы пообедать с мертвецом, − наконец заметил Шерлок.

− Это традиция, − сказал Майкрофт.

Его брат только фыркнул в ответ.

Только когда они сидели в задней комнате небольшого, слегка захудалого кафе, которое одновременно служило и конспиративной квартирой МИ-6, Майкрофт воспользовался возможностью внимательно изучить брата. Трудно было найти хоть какой-то намёк на любознательного и надоедливого маленького мальчика, угрюмого подростка, даже наркомана. Вместо этого он увидел мужчину, который слишком долго балансировал на канате, искушая смерть и совершая поступки, которые на самом деле никогда не собирался совершать. Майкрофт не осмеливался смотреть Шерлоку в глаза дольше, чем на мгновение, потому что боялся того, что может сделать, если позволит обнажённой боли захватить себя. Например, просто схватить брата и втолкнуть его в первый же самолёт, летящий в Лондон.

Они покончили с индейкой, рисом, салатом и принялись за панеттони, прежде чем Шерлок задал вопрос, который висел в воздухе между ними на протяжении всей трапезы. 

− Как Джон?

Майкрофт проглотил последний кусочек фруктового пирога, прежде чем ответить. 

− Выжил. Возможно... Возможно, начинает думать о жизни.

− Хорошо, − произнёс Шерлок, но это слово прозвучало фальшиво.

Они молча пили крепкий кофе, за которым последовал портвейн.

***

Они вернулись в «Симпсон» впервые за много лет.

Для двух мужчин, которые так часто пренебрегали традицией, это место казалось подходящим для обеда. В этом духе они остановились на культовом ростбифе, подаваемом на серебряном подносе 19-го века. За исключением короткого обмена короткими, печальными улыбками, они больше никак не признали свой выбор.

Майкрофт посмотрел на брата, пытаясь вспомнить, когда ещё он выглядел настолько довольным. И было ли такое вообще?

Когда Шерлок описывал недавний случай − _на девятку, Майкрофт_ − в нём был намёк на энтузиазм, который он, вероятно, в последний раз видел в маленьком мальчике, расхваливающем мумии в Британском музее. Когда его рассказ дошёл до того момента, когда внезапно появился Джон Ватсон со своим верным оружием в руках и спас положение, лицо Шерлока мгновенно изменилось. Стало как-то мягче. Признак недавно объявленных романтических отношений, без сомнения.

Майкрофт, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он просто подозвал официанта и заказал бисквит с патокой и ванильным заварным кремом.

Шерлок выбрал лимонный крем с меренгой.

Они вместе пили чай.

***

Джон смотрел по телевизору футбольный матч, когда Шерлок вернулся с обеда с Майкрофтом. Тарелка с крошками и стакан с остатками пива стояли на столе рядом с ним.

Он улыбнулся. 

− Как прошёл ваш обед? − спросил он после того, как они обменялись быстрым поцелуем.

Шерлок плюхнулся на диван и нахмурился. 

− Скучно, − сказал он. − Как обычно.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Ди́лан Ма́рлайс То́мас (англ. Dylan Marlais Thomas; 27 октября 1914 − 9 ноября 1953) − валлийский поэт, прозаик, драматург, публицист.

«Детство, Рождество, Уэльс» (англ. A Child’s Christmas in Wales)


End file.
